Unlike Anyone Else
by zombie1242
Summary: Chihiro is the long-lost unknown sister of Kakashi Hatake . One day , she comes from Kirigakure to deliver a message to the Hokage and meets Kakashi . Her world is turned upside down ... Then she gets asked to join the Akatsuki by Tobi -Obito- ... Her life will never be the same . A little IzumoxOC . AkatsukixOC -later- KakashixSakura -later-
1. Chapter 1

Chihiro walks through the unfamiliar , endless forest . She's on a mission to deliver a message to the Hokage from the Mizukage . She sighs heavily from frustration , then picks up on voices . She follows them and finds a boy in an orange oufit and a pink haired girl .

"Excuse me ." Chihiro says politely . The two look up a her . "Do you know where Konohagakure is ? I'm lost ." Ninja normally shouldn't ask strangers for directions , but at this point , Chihiro didn't care .

"Uh ." Mr. Orange Jump Suit rubs the back of his head . Thats when Chihiro notices the villiage symbol on his forehead . She smiles .

"My name is Chihiro . I'm from Kirigakure . I'm here to deliver a message to the Hokage ."

"Oh !" Pink hair smiles . "Follow us . My name's Sakura ." She bows .

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki ! I'll be Hokage one day ." He adds . Chihiro just nods and follows the talkative group to the front gates of Konoha .

"Thank you ." Chihiro bows as she goes to check in .

"No problem , lady !" Nauro waves with a stupid smile on his face . The guards smile as they see her walk towards them .

"Damn ." Kotetsu smiles .

"She's cute ."

"She .. uh , kinda reminds me of Kakashi ." Kotetsu squints .

"Now that you mention it ..."

"Hello ." Chihiro bows . "I'm Chihiro of Kirigakure . I'm here to deliver a message to the Hokage .

"Of course ." Izumo smiles . "I'll take you ." Chihiro nods and follows the attractive man to the Hokage's office . "My name is Izumo , by the way ."

"Thank you for taking me here , Izumo-San ." Chihiro bows again .

"No problem . Listen - if your still in town later ... Would you wanna get some ramen with me ?" Izumo rubs the back of his neck . Blushing under the mask that covers every part of her face below her eyes , she nods .

"I would love to ."

"Okay , great . Meet me at the front gate when you get done here ." He smiles .

"Okay . See ya later ." She waves goodbye and enters Lady Tsunade's office .

Tsunade is working on paper work . When the door opens , she looks up . "Hello ."Chihiro bows .

"Hi there ."

"My name's Chihiro . I have a message from the Mizukage ."

"Shoot ."

"Mizukage wants to work with you to make peace between the villages . He sent me as his representative."

"Sounds like a plan . Will you be staying for a while ?"

"He asked me to stay and talk with you for a while and come up with a plan ." She nods .

"Okay . We'll start tomorrow . You're dismissed ."

"Thank you ." Chihiro bows and exits the office . She walks back to the front gates to meet Izumo . He looks up at her and smiles .

"Ready ?"

"Yes ." She smiles back .

"Lets go ." He gets up and walks her to Ichiraku . They sit down at the bar and get handed bowls of ramen . "So why do tou wear that mask ?" He asks her .

She stops eating . "Truth is , I have scars that go from the corners of my mouth to my ears ..." She sighs .

"Really ? What happened ?"

"My mother cut me like that when I was younger . She didn't really want me , so she tortured me . She ditched me in the woods and some woman took me in ."

"Oh ... wow .." Izumo puts a hand on hers . "I'm sorry , Chihiro-Chan ." He looks directly into her lavender eyes .

"Don't be . It's not your fault ." She smiles under her mask .

"Can I see your face ?" Izumo asks .

"Maybe one day ." Chihiro giggles .

Kakashi Hatake and Naruto enter Ichiraku and sit next to the couple . Naruto reconizes Chihiro .

"Hey ! It's you , lady !"

"Hello , Future Hokage ." Chihiro turns and faces the spiky-headed boy . He blushes at her comment . Kakashi does a double take . They stare at eachother for a while , then he notices the symbol on her shirt .

"A-are you a ... Hatake ?" He asks her , stuttering . Chihiro nods .

"Are .. you ?" Kakashi nods back .

"Who are your parents ?"

"I-I don't know my mother .. But my father's name is Sakumo ."

"He's mine , too ..." They look at eachother some more .

They look slightly similar . Spiky hair , though Chihiro's is blood coloured with grey tips , masked face , for different reasons , one eye covered .. It's quite unusual .

"Since when do you have a sister , Kakashi-Sensei ?"

"How old are you ?"

"Twenty-six ."

"Since about twenty-six years ago , Naruto ." Kakashi smiles at his long-lost sister .

"How ... strange . I never knew I had a brother ." Chihiro grins and leans forward to stroke Kakashi's hair . Izumo just stares .

"This is weird ." He says to the beautiful sister of Kakashi .

"Tell me about it ." Kakashi and Chihiro say at that same time . The both smirk under their masks .

"Would you like to stay with me while your in town ?" Kakashi asks .

"That'd be lovely ." Chihiro nods .

"Well , I should get going ." Izumo sighs , angry that he didn't get to spend much time the the attractive girl . "Would you like to go out again tomorrow ?" He smiles at Chihiro .

"Of course ." She giggles , glad he can't see her blush .

"Great !" He hugs her and walks off .

* * *

Hey guys . I just started writing this and I'm not sure if I should continue . Any feedback/constuctive critism you have would be very helpful . By the way , I type and upload this from my iPod ... So if it looks weird ... Thats why .

Love Hannahh !


	2. Chapter 2

~Chihiro's POV~

I awake to the smell of cooked rice and eggs . Stretching , I stand up and meander my way to my newly-found brother's kitchen . He looks up at me with an obvious smile under his facial mask . He hands me a bowl of rice with a cooked egg on top . "Thank you , Kakashi-San ." I smile .

"Drop the honorific , Chihiro ." I look up at him .

"You sure ?" He nods . "Alright . Thank you , Kakashi ." I pull my mask down slowly and allow my hair to form a cape around my face as I eat .

"Thats interesting ."

"I have to cover my face somehow ."

"I'm your brother ." He sighs . "It's okay ." He pulls his mask down cautiously . I move my hair out of my face and sigh . "Your beautiful ." He smiles . I blush .

"Thank you ."

Someone knocks on the door . Instinctively , Kakashi and I pull our masks back up . Naruto and Pink Hair burst into the house . "Goodmorning !" Naruto smiles stupidly . I wave .

"Goodmorning , future Hokage ." He , once again , blushes .

"M-morning , C-Chihiro-Chan ." He rubs his neck .

"You guys are really related ?" Pink hair asks us .

"Yeah , Sakura ." Kakashi wraps an arm around my shoulders .Hat

**THATS HER NAME** !

After visiting with the Hokage , I decide to go visit Izumo and his partner . I pick up some ramen to bring to them . "Hi , guys ." I smile , putting ramen infront of them . They look up at me with large smiles .

"Wow !" The one that isn't Izumo cheers .

"Thank you ." Izumo stands up and hugs me .

"It's not a big deal , it's just ramen ." I giggle , hugging back .

"It's not just that ... I'm glad I get to see you ." He pulls back and looks at me , keeping his arms around my waist . Thank Kami for my mask . "Lets go for a walk later tonight ." He suggests .

"Okay ." I look into his , err , eye .

"Great ." He smiles , looking down at me . I feel my cheeks grow hotter .

"HEY LADY !" That loud voice calls .

"Naruto-Kun." I spin around .

"Come get ramen with me !" I sigh .

"Okay . Bye , Izumo-Kun ." I wave and walk in Naruto's direction . He blushes at me - it seems to be a strange habit of his .

"Will you train with me later ? I wanna see if I'm as strong as you ." He smiles .

"Of course ." I smile back .

"Awesome ."

Naruto collapses under a shade tree . I sit next to him . "How long are you gonna stay here ?"

"I don't know ." I pull out my kunai and twirl it around .

"I don't think you should leave .." He looks up at me and smiles .

"Oh ? And why not ?"

"Because ... y-you just shouldn't ." He looks away quickly . I giggle .

"Well , the Mizukage does want me to stay for a while ..."

"Really ?" He turns back .

"Yep ." I ruffle his hair . He laughs . "So , would you mind introducing me to people around here ?"

"Of course not ! C'mon !" He takes my hand and drags me back into town .

Izumo looks at me with a light blush across his face . "Ready to go ?" He says , standing up . I nod . "Alright ." We walk into the forest . We find a lake with a small bench and take a seat .

"It's beautiful here ." I smile .

"Yeah .." He looks at me and smiles . "I really hope you stay .." His hand encloses mine . I look up at him .

"R-really ?"

"Really ." He leans down and presses his lips on my forehead . I giggle and lean into his side . Izumo wraps his arms around me , holding me close .

"I'll walk you home ." He whispers after a while . The sky had grown darker .

"No , I wanna stay out here a little longer ."

"You sure ?" I nod . "Goodnight , Chihiro ."

"Goodnight ." Izumo saunters off .

I close my eyes and breathe in the cool silence .. The bushes around my rumble . Theres no wind ... I spin around to discover two shadowy figures standthing there .


	3. Chapter 3

~Chihiro's POV~

I gasp in shock . How long had they been there ? Who are they ? They step forward . I grasp onto a kunai , ready to throw ... "Who are you ?" I say , my hoarse voice obviously alarming them . Silence falls over us . "Who the hell are you ?" I stand up now , prepared to fight back . The two figures walk closer , cloaks whipping in the wind .

_Those cloaks ... That pattern ..._

_They're Akatsuki ._

I pull another kunai out . "Get out of here ."

"We can't ." One of them says .

"Why ? Are you lost ? I said get out of here ."

"And I said we can't , hmn ."

"And why the fuck not ?"

"Because we can't without you !" The other one giggles .

_Without ... me ?_

"Wha ... What ?" I stumble back .

"We're here to take you back to the Akatsuki . We DON'T take no for an answer ."

"Why me ?"

_What could I be used for ? I'm not special , I'm not talented , I don't have remarkable powers .._.

"Because your a strong and determined fighter ."

"I'm a good boy !" The other one giggles again .

"Tobi ! Shut up , hmph !"

"But what if Chihiro is a good girl ? Then Tobi and Chihiro could be bestfriends !"

_The .. fuck ?_

"What ?" I blink .

"Just come with us ."

"Uhm ."

_Me ? A bad guy ? Seems more fun than my current life ... But ... Could I really turn against my friends ? My brother ? What if ... Maybe I can ..._

"Okay . But come back tomorrow night . Let me say my goodbyes to everyone . Then I'll go with you ."

"Fine . But don't try anything ." He warns me . I nod and turn to walk away .

"I'll see you tomorrow ."

* * *

"I should get back to Kirigakure ." I report to Lady Tsundae .

"I agree ." She smiles . "Everyone'll miss you , though . They seem to have grown to like you ."

"Yeah ." I sigh . "But I'll be back ... Someday ."

"True ."

"I'll be leaving tonight ."

"Alright ."

I walk out of the room and run into someone . A small yelp escapes my lips as I fall to the ground . I look up and see Naruto .

"Y-your leaving , Chihiro-San ?"

"I'm sorry , Naruto-Kun ." I'll miss the stupid , ramen loving , blonde .

"Promise you'll be back ?" He sniffles . I nod .

* * *

"I can't believe your leaving ..." Izumo looks away from me .

"I'm so sorry ..." Goodbyes are harder than I expected .

"I'll miss you , Chihiro-Chan ." He says softly , wrapping his arms around me .

"I'll m-miss you too ..." I cuddle into him .

"How'd Kakashi take it ?"

"Not too well ..."

"I hope to see you soon .."

"Yeah ..." I kiss his cheek through my mask . "Goodbye , Izumo-Kun ."

"See ya .." He turns away as I walk into the forest .

Looking into my memory , I somehow find my way back to the spot I was near yesterday . Sure enough , two Akatsuki members were there waiting for me .

"You alone ?" The blonde asks me . I nod .

"How long is the walk ? I'm tired ." I yawn .

"It's not too long ."

"Whats your name , anyway ?" They stand up , and of course , tower over me in height .

"Deidara . Your tiny , hn ." He smirks at me .

"Shut it , blondie . I'm probably older than you ."

"How old are you , anyway ?"

"Twenty-six ."

"Yep , your older than me by seven years ."

Seven years ?

"Damn your young ." I poke his stomach . He glares at me .

"I'm bored , Sempai !" The masked one whines .

"Who ... What is that ?" I ask Deidara slowly .

"Tobi . He's mentally retarded .. I think , hnm ."

"Oh ?"

"I'm not retarded , Sempai ! I'm a good boy !"

"Ah ." I look at Deidara and shake my head .

_The Akatsuki aren't that bad . They seem more like idiots rather than notorious bad asses ._


End file.
